Fuego
by Lissy Aquarius
Summary: Y, ¿qué es lo que quería que fuera mi vida? ¿Una chispa, una hoguera... un incendio? / Lost Canvas: Kardia POV.


Disclaimer: Kardia y demás personajes del Lost Canvas pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi.

Notitas: Este fic participó en el concurso de fics del Saint Seiya Zone V2 y quedó en un honroso tercer lugar.

Advertencias: Spoilers del LC, específicamente del capítulo 101 en adelante.

* * *

**Fuego**

Un chispazo. Una hoguera. Un incendio. ¿Qué es lo que quería que fuera mi vida? ¿Aquella de héroes que salvan naciones y envejecen paulatinamente en una silla contemplando con añoranza las glorias pasadas? ¿O la de aquellos valientes que viven y mueren con pasión, que no se detienen ante ninguna dificultad y viven sólo para morir?

¿Qué clase de persona quería ser?

Y más importante aún, ¿qué clase de persona soy?

Había sido arrastrado al Santuario demasiado joven para recordarlo. Mi infancia estaba plagada de rostros ensangrentados, maldiciones escupidas a bocajarro, enseñanzas compaginadas con entrenamientos sangrientos, noches con canciones de cuna de grillos. Era todo lo que a mi mente se me venía cuando alguien me hablaba del pasado, aquel pasado en que era débil, enfermizo. En que una enfermedad estuvo a punto de dejarme sin aquello por lo que había luchado.

¿Dices que me volví un sádico? Tal vez lo hacía para compensar todos aquellos años en que me sentí débil. Tuve que forjarme un carácter que me permitiera no solamente seguir vivo, sino ser simplemente el mejor. Durante mucho tiempo estuve mermado y condicionado por mi enfermedad, esperando ansioso no sólo el vivir lo suficiente sino el vivir para cumplir con la misión que se me había encomendado y no, no te hagas ilusiones, no era salvar a este mundo de su podredumbre y de sus constantes amenazas provocadas por dioses histéricos que querían adueñarse del planeta, ni mucho menos salvar a una diosa que al parecer, no tenía ningún interés en la guerra que a mí me fascinaba; todos mis anhelos se encontraban dirigidos a encontrar a alguien que sea digno de mí, que lograra que mi cosmos se encendiera hasta el infinito, que ardiera como el mismo infierno.

Después de un tiempo, pensé que aquella búsqueda resultaría infructuosa. Mi vida se acortaba cada vez que entrenaba y la paz que reinaba en la tierra era desesperante. ¡Quería llenarme de gloria, que mi vida no pasara inadvertida! Y entonces, como respondiendo a mi llamado, aquello ocurrió.

La Guerra Sagrada que ocupaba páginas y páginas de la historia de la tierra dio comienzo y me vi anhelante de ser partícipe de ella. Quería estrujar los cuellos de esos espectros, mancharme mis manos con su sangre vil y conducir sus asquerosos restos a la morada de la que nunca debieron haber salido. Mis expectativas aumentaban cuando veía cómo mis compañeros se ponían en combate y sentía sus cosmos explotar con magnificencia en su último suspiro. ¿Piensas que estoy loco por disfrutar su muerte? ¿Acaso crees que no deseaba encontrarme en su lugar, regocijándome de acabar con la vida de aquellos guerreros que ni siquiera merecían esos nombres? Sí. Después de todo, si lo veo de esa manera, había enloquecido.

Y fue entonces cuando en el lugar más frío e inhóspito del mundo, encontré al contendiente que había de encender mi pasión a niveles insospechados. Recuerdo la cara de mi compañero de armas cuando el cuerpo de su amigo fue atravesado por el Juez, pero recuerdo aún más a éste último con aquel rostro sediento de sangre, enloquecido, triunfante, sabedor de tener un poder con el que no cualquiera podía competir.

Afortunadamente, yo no era un cualquiera.

¡Ah, estúpido Juez, querías tomar mi vida pero no sabes con qué vehemencia quería arrebatarte la tuya! Eras la persona que estaba esperando, ¡eras quien lograba que ardiera en deseos de luchar, de morir en aquel campo de batalla! El mismo Bluegard se habrá derretido con aquello que irradiábamos. Tú no estabas dispuesto a morir y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarme matar fácilmente. ¿Qué tonterías decías?, ¿qué esto era por Atenea, por el mundo? ¿Acaso eras idiota? ¿No te dabas cuenta de que todo era por mí?

Eras el trofeo que estaba buscando Radamanthys. Y como tal, no pensaba dejarte ir tan fácilmente aunque la vida se me fuera en ello.

Imagina nada más mi satisfacción cuando me di cuenta de que moriría en aquel sitio. Y lo mejor, es que no lo haría solo, te arrastraría conmigo. Y en un último ataque fulminante tanto para ti como para mí, pudiste sentir toda aquella pasión que durante años había guardado en mi corazón esperando ansiosa ser liberada. Era fuego, un fuego que te consumía, que me mataba, que cumplía mis deseos.

Con mi último aliento, supe que aquello era lo que siempre había buscado. Aquel remanso de paz previo a la muerte me satisfizo, porque significaba que había cumplido mi deseo.

¿Y ustedes compañeros, al morir, también sintieron que cumplieron el suyo? ¿Pudieron contemplar la muerte y encararla con una sonrisa para desconcertarla? ¿Todos sus sueños, promesas, anhelos se habían visto cumplidos o simplemente fueron rotos? El mío, tan insignificante, se había hecho realidad. Y ahora mi muerte significaba que les otorgaba la ayuda para cumplir el suyo.

Por los amigos, como Dégel. Por la paz, como Atenea. Por la inmortalidad, como yo.

***

**Reviews? :3**


End file.
